dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Dong Wook
Perfil *'Nombre:' 이동욱 / Lee Dong Wook *'Apodo:' Milky boy *'Profesión': Actor, Modelo, Cantante, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Gallo *'Familia: ' Padres y hermana menor *'Agencia:' King Kong Entertainment Dramas *Tale of Gumiho (tvN, 2020) *Strangers from Hell (OCN, 2019) *Search WWW (tvN, 2019) cameo *Touch Your Heart (tvN, 2019) *Life (jTBC, 2018) *Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) *Bubblegum (tvN, 2015-2016) *Iron Man (KBS2, 2014) *Hotel King(MBC, 2014) *Kang Koo's Story (SBS, 2014) *Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (KBS2, 2013) *Wild Romance (KBS, 2012) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *Bittersweet Life (MBC, 2008) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *Hanoi Bride (SBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Island Village Teacher (SBS, 2004) *Merry Go Round (MBC, 2003) *A Land of Alcohol (SBS, 2003) *Loving You (KBS) (KBS, 2002) *Honest Living (SBS, 2002) *Let's Go (SBS, 2002) *That's Perfect (SBS, 2001) *This Is Love (KBS1, 2001) *Drama City - Happier than Heaven (KBS, 2001) *A Dreaming Family (KBS, 2001) *Pure Heart (KBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *School 3 (KBS1, 2001) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999-2000) Temas para Dramas *''Us Again (junto a Kim Sun Ah) tema para Scent of a Woman (2011) Películas *Beauty Inside (2015) *The Recipe (2010) *Heartbreak Library (2008) *The Perfect Couple (2007) *Arang (2006) Películas de TV *Kang Koo's Story (SBS, 2014) Programas de TV *PRODUCE X 101 (Mnet, 2019) *The Return of Superman (KBS, Ep.126,127 & 138) *My Bodyguard (OnStyle, 2016) *Roommate (SBS, 2014-2015 Season 1-2) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012 – 2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2013, 2014, 2015) Ep. 133-134, 136, 179-180, 263 * Happy Together (KBS2, 2013) * Infinite Challenge (2013) * Sang Sang Plus - Generation to Generation: Old & New (KBS2, 2006) * Come to Play (MBC, 2006) * Hey Hey Hey - Season 2 (SBS, 2007) * Happy Together (KBS2, 2008) * Healing Camp, Aren't You Happy (2011) Anuncios *'2013:' Downy Perfume * 2013: Echoroba *'2012:' Green Joy *'2012:' Chevrolet Chevy *'2012:' Dongwon F&B - Richam *'2012:' Cass Light con CL *'2008:' JESPER *'2007:' Litmus *'2004:' Nong Shim - Mu-Pama *Lotte Chilsung Green Tea Vídeos Musicales *So You X Sung Si Kyung - I Still (2017) *Kim Tae Woo - Cosmic Girl (2013) *Kim Dong Ryul - Replay (2011) *Zozo - Dandelion (2010) (Lee Dong Wook también dirigió este MV) * Suho - Missed Call (2009) * Suho - As Much as We Loved (2008) *Jed - Lost in the Forest of Love (2007) *Suho feat. Kim Tae Woo - Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter (2006) *Monday Kiz - Bye Bye Bye (2005) Premios *'2018 13th Annual Soompi Awards: '''Best Supporting Actor (Goblin) *'2014 9th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Fashionista Award * '''2012 SBS Entertainment Awards': Mejor Artista Revelación, categoría MC * 2012 SBS Entertainment Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Shin Dong Yup *'2012 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio al Novato * 2011 8th Cosmo Beauty Awards: Actor más atractivos de Asia * 2011 18th Han Il Culture Awards: Gran Premio, categoría Diplomacia Cultural * 2011 SBS Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award Soap opera , Actor (Scent of a Woman) * '''2011 SBS Drama Awards: '''Top Ten Stars Award (Scent of a Woman) * '''2003 Premios de la SBS: Aptitudes para la Actuación: Premio a la Nueva Estrella * 1999 Premio V-NESS al Cine Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Jungbu (Medios de Comunicación y Arte), Universidad Saejung (Especialidad en Arte Cinematográfico). *'Religión:' Cristiana. * La actriz Lee Da Hae, con quien protagonizó el drama My Girl y Hotel King lo describió como un chico "Cómico". * Se le ha vinculado sentimentalmente con la actriz Lee Da Hae, su pareja protagónica en el drama My Girl. * Hubo fuertes rumores sobre una relación amorosa con la actriz Kim Hyun Joo con quien protagonizo Partner, pero las agencias de ambos negaron tales rumores pero confirmaron que son muy cercanos. * El 24 de Agosto del 2009 se enlistó en el ejercito y terminó sus servicios el 20 de Junio del 2011. * Participó en el programa Roommate (SBS), fue uno de los pocos que participó en ambas temporadas. *En Roommate (SBS) compartió habitación con Jo Se Ho. * Apareció en el programa The Return Of Superman como parte del "especial de tíos" en los episodios 126 y 127, cuidando al quinteto del futbolista Lee Dong Gook. * En TROS afirmó que le gustaría tener una familia grande, mínimo 3 hijos. *El 8 de marzo del 2018 se reportó que Lee Dong Wook y Suzy estarían en una relación. King Kong Entertainment confirmó: “Se conocieron en una reunión privada e informal. Recientemente comenzaron a conocerse mutuamente con buenas intenciones y ahora tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro. Debido a que todavía es el comienzo y acabamos de enterarnos, no hay mucho que podamos decir de ellos saliendo o siendo pareja”. *El 2 de julio de 2018, se confirmó que Lee Dong Wook y Suzy terminaron su relación, tan solo cuatro meses después de confirmarla oficialmente. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema * twenty2 * Instagram * Facebook Oficial Galería Lee Dong Wook1.jpg Lee Dong Wook3.jpg Lee Dong Wook5.jpg Lee Dong Wook6.jpg Lee Dong Wook4.jpg Lee Dong Wook7.jpg Lee Dong Wook15.jpg Lee Dong Wook16.jpg Categoría:King Kong Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KPresentador